Happy Easter, Barney! (1991 home videos) (battybarney2014's version)
''Happy Easter, Barney! ''is a 12th episode from Barney and the Backyard Gang video series that was released on September 14, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang have fun They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag" and celebrating Easter on the Backyard Gang, and also go on an Easter egg hunt But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, the Winkster and the gang to help an Easter bunny get all his Easter eggs back, so he can deliver them to other people's baskets. But just when the job is too big for one person to handle, Barney and his friends decide to help The Easter Bunny with delivering the Easter eggs. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the Backyard Gang wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Knight) (cameo) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Buster the dog (Grouchie) * The Easter Bunny * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * The Marching * The Clowns * Dancing Bears Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Listen # Mr. Knickerbocker # Sarasponda # Listen (Reprise) # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Five Little Butterflies # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang # I Am a Fine Musician # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Little Bird # Me and My Teddy # You're a Grand Old Flag # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) # People Helping Other People # Listen (Finale) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # Everyone is Special # I Love You Trivia * This is the first Easter special in the Barney franchise. * This is the first home video to feature The Barney Bag. * The rainbow egg from until Barney's Great Adventure '' and ''More Barney's Great Adventure in this video. Except in this video, a baby bird hatches out of the egg, unlike the said film where Twinken the Dream Maker hatched out of it. * A reference is also made to Barney's Campfire Sing Alongs. * The Easter Bunny is voiced by Tim Dever, and the costume performer is Jeff Ayers beside the Baby Bop costume. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus DVD * In the 1994/1995 re-release of this video (as well as the 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2002 VHS, 2006 VHS, 2007/2008 DVD release 2010/2011 re-releases and 2016/2017 re-releases), Bob West re-dubbed "Everyone is Special" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. *In October 5, 1993, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the Season 2 Barney & Friends episodes on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves. Barney in Concert (1991) Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection Category:1991 Category:Fake Barney Easter Special